The Green Face Of Jealousy
by KawaiiCaptain
Summary: Prompt from lightisinthedark: Hi, heard you wanted some prompts. Well, you are lucky because I have an idea. How about you make Mikasa be asked out by Jean and Levi overhears. Then maybe you can make him interfere before she gives her answer. I don't know, do what you want. I hope that have you an idea! Well I had an idea... :)


Levi didn't know what irked him first, the fact everyone was whispering about a completely stupid and preposterous rumor that was _supposed_ to happen, or the fact that it wasn't just a rumor and that it _did_ happen. Either way Levi felt like making all the whispering cadets to run until they fainted from exhaustion under the glow of the moon.

It was dinner time, he was sitting a few tables away from the brats of his newly founded squad, the whispering was getting louder, well at least to Levi. The chattering had to do with the girl worth a hundred soldiers, Levi didn't seem to outwardly show his _appreciation _for the girl, but they both knew. The way he'd always improve and criticize her, the way he'd intentionally anger her to start _trying_ to pound him with punches. The way he'd make her run miles and miles until a regular person would pass out, but she didn't. She was strong, and she was fierce.

Levi couldn't tell if the subtle glances, to the soft meaningful caresses of skin, sometimes leaving bruises, on her milky skin, had meant anything to her when training. Well at least to him it did. However, just because he knew, didn't mean everyone else did. Nor did it stop anyone.

Levi didn't notice how long he had been staring at the table, at a certain someone's back, until someone kicked him from under the table; he looked to see a smirking Hange looking at him. She then turned back to Molbit and started chatting about titans or something. Levi was confused for a moment but then realized it must've looked like he was being a creep. Levi went back to his tea and tried listening to whatever shitty glasses was saying. That was until he heard a cadet say something intriguing and somewhat angering him.

A small dirty blonde girl with green eyes was whispering to a tall built guy who was occasionally seen with the boys of his squad. "Hey, did you know Jean's gonna do it tonight? In a few minutes, I think, I mean I can't believe he actually has the balls." She smiled while eating her meat and vegetable soup along with her bread.

"Yeah, he sure does. Especially when we all know she's probably in love with Eren." The man said back, a little too loud. This conversation had to do with Mikasa somehow, since the only person who was known for being over obsessive with Eren was the said black haired girl. When Levi finally connected two and two, he realized the only person stupid enough to confess anything, especially there love, to Mikasa was Jean. Levi didn't breathe for a minute, trying to control himself from going on a rampage. It's not usual for humanity's strongest to go on a rampage, unless it's of course on the battlefield.

Just then like fate was just trying to piss Levi off that day, Jean loudly scraped his chair on the ground, gaining everyone's attention and silencing the whole room, well except some of the hushed murmurs of excitement and curiosity. Jean proudly walked down the same table to the edge of it where Mikasa was seated across from Armin and next to Eren.

Mikasa noticed Jeans presence almost instantly. She tilted her mouth a little upwards, what most people would call a smile. "What's up Jean?" She had put her spoon down on her almost half empty plate, with a halfway eaten slice of bread. Jean had begun to blush a little and started mumbling something that Mikasa couldn't understand and her eyebrows slanted in confusion. She then leaned towards Eren. "What's he saying?" She whispered to her brown haired, green eyed adopted brother.

Eren shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Hey horse face she can't understand what you're saying," Eren said.

Jean blushed even harder and started to say "Mikasa I lo–" He got caught up on the word giving someone a little extra space to add in his comment.

Levi didn't know what came over him; maybe it was to save the poor innocent fool from making himself look even more like an idiot, _very unlikely_. Maybe it was because the green face of jealousy came over him and he didn't want her to be taken, _possibly_. Her felt like she was his, and Levi was not a sharing guy, _most defiantly_. He didn't know this feeling much but all he knew was that he didn't like Kirstein being so close to her, and especially didn't like him confessing his love to Mikasa, not one bit. Not like he wasn't confident in himself, but he didn't want anyone trying anything.

"Oi, Kirstein don't you have horses you need to take care of." Levi said loud enough to gain everyones attention including the said man. Mikasa form went rigid for a minute, letting her brother give her a questioning look. Mikasa smiled and shook it off.

Jean at that point looked like a fire truck colored faced idiotic fool. He literally looked like he wanted to die. Armin looked at said man, and said quietly, even thought it sounded like yelling in the dead silent room "You night wanna answer him before he sends you to clean the toilets for 6 months straight."

Jean suddenly realized, looked at Mikasa who shot him a smile and replied to the short irritated man "Ah yes sir, right away." And he scurried off, without looking at anyone, in shame.

Eren was the first one to make any sort of sound in the awkwardness that covered the air. "Well, that was awkwardly interesting. Right Mikasa?" He laughed and soon everyone else had gone back to back about until dinner ended.

"Ha-ha…yeah." Mikasa said in her monotone voice that she spoke like a second language. She had felt bad for the boy, but she was also thankful for her irritating heichou to cut him off, making her rejection for the future. She turned around to look at him and he was already staring, so she quickly turned around. Her heart reaching an unusual pace, especially when she's not even exercising. She pushed off the weirdness taking ahold of her and she quickly got up from her chair, gaining the attention of her table and a few others including the one with her ridiculously short heichou.

"I'm going for a run." She mumbled to Eren, passing Sasha her still halfway full plate of food, which she greedily took and Mikasa quickly walked out of the food hall. She could feel eyes on her but she didn't turn to meet any of them, she knew whispers about her meeting Jean at the stables was going around even before she left.

Levi watched her, eyes somewhere between curious and angry. Curious because he was wondering if she was indeed meeting the tall dirty blonde in the stables and angry because she could be and that made him boil. However, he stayed seated for another 15 minutes, even though he wanted to go chasing after her right away. When he did get up, no one said anything to him and no one whispered about him. He was completely under the rumor radar.

He went out into the coolness of night, only to see his protégé running laps, breathing somewhat heavily and sweat dripping down her face. Her back, arms, chest and ridiculously toned abs moistening under the pressure. He caught her eyes and she slowed down to a halt in front of her heichou, "Sir." She said.

Levi nodded at her and strangled to say something, but he just settled with a "Don't run laps to late, there's still practice tomorrow morning, and I won't go easy on you." He said in a short clipped tine, most would take as irritated but she knew.

She nodded and replied with a "Yes heichou." And she went towards the shower stalls. "Remember Ackerman. 7 am" Mikasa looked over her shoulder at him and nodded.

Mikasa was up bright an early, her warm ups already done. She met Levi in the same spot at the private field. Levi was already there in his light, white shirt and his training shorts. She nodded at him as he acknowledged her and that she was finally there. "Ready for training?" He asked curtly.

Mikasa nodded and answered equally "Ready as I'll ever be."

After 20 minutes of punches and legs flying, of twists and turns on the grounds, flips and flops. This was how they ended, Levi straddling Mikasa, her arms pinned together by her wrists in Levis hands. However, Mikasa's pride wasn't bruised. In fact she was able to land three leg kicks, a couple of punches on him and even knocked him to the ground once or twice. Even with all that she'd done that day she hadn't given up yet, still twisting and turning under Levi's weight.

Levi smirked at her and leaned his mouth to the brim of her ear, she went frozen. "You lose this one." She was angry, but knew he wouldn't be overturned. So she gave up until he let down his guard. "Good." He whispered in her ear. And he moved back to look at her. She looked somewhat angry and somewhat done with training. He was lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he was now underneath her.

They locked eyes and she smiled, it was a smile mixed with self-pride and happiness. "Are you sure I lost?" She said as the sexual tension rose between the two. She was merely s few inches away from him.

He smirked at the girl above him and said "I might be mistaken." And she chuckled a little and it made Levi's heart leap. They locked eyes, and they didn't notice the space between the slowly deteriorating. Her eyes entrapped him, her storm colored ones capturing and sealing his miserable fate. Though his fate couldn't be that bad especially if she was with him. They didn't know who made the first move, who initiated the kiss but Levi likes to think it was him.

As they slowly moved in sync, their tongues exploring every inch of each other's. His breath smelt of peppermint, and black tea, it melted her heart and he was addictive like the alcohol that was passed around that was so easy to get drunk on, not that she was a lightweight, in fact Mikasa was a very strong heavy weight, though it seemed Levi would be her undoing. Her breath intoxicated him deep into his bones, into his soul; she had tasted like a sweet drug. Sweet but strong, like mint and cherries. She let Levi's dominate as they devoured each other, heart and soul. Mikasa didn't notice that she was being lifted up by Levi and was now basically sitting in his lap. Her hands ran through his hair and his hands around the small in her back, rubbing small circles and giving her chills throughout her whole body.

They finally broke away from the passionate kiss when they needed the gift of air, and that's also when she noticed that Jean was there, watching wide eyed and jaw hanging low. "Maybe I should come back." He said as he ran away, blushing. Mikasa looked back at Levi and he shrugged. She smirked and he grabbed her chin and brought her back to him in a kiss.

"I hope you know that your mine now." He said breaking the kiss looking her dead in the eye.

"I already did." She said as they kissed once again as sparks flew through every fiber, every cell of their bodies.


End file.
